The Second Hell *updated, and I added my poem*
by Hontoutempest
Summary: This story is an AU, it is set in a dark future. The gods finally take action against humans, but after a while they decide to give humans another chance. They sent an earth angel to find if we are worthy of their grace. I hope you will read it.


Hello out there! I'm new to this and I start writing but never really finish any of my fanfics, but I am determined to finish this one. I also have a web site that I haven't updated because NOBODY SEND ANY OF THEIR FANFICS TO ME!!!! Sorry I just went mad for a minute there. Anyways I would love to hear what you think of this and if I should continue this fanfic. I would like to hear what I'm doing wrong too. My e-mail, for now, is HontouTempest@yahoo.com. That might not last but if I do change it, I will tell you guys on my website. Which is www.geocities.com/hontoutempest/SM.html.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
What do you do when a nightmare comes to you do you hide under the covers of the night did the lights leave you was the nightmare under your bed in the shadows or in your head did you run every which way did you see the monsters following you did the dark of the night scare you were you alone did you cried for someone when just before the morning dawn the monster came and you saw only you.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
What would you feel for a little girl who is afraid of her own shadow and cries when she kills somebody. To you cring when you kill might not be a big thing, but in this world, nobody cries for anybody else, their too worry about their own survial. So I was convied she had a pure heart, and to have a pure heart when surrounded by hell, she must be an angle. So I watch over her, I wept for her, and I prayed for her kindness when the finally judement comes. For I was conveced that this girl was sent be the gods, that they might forgive us for all our wrong doing and is trying to help us. But I'm afraid we'll fail this test of worth just like the last time. Once your born, you were given to a home or to somebody who can use you. But if you were lucky, your mother or father might have a soft spot for you and you will be trained to do what they do, which is probably working in the slut house. So we were never taught to love. And now love along with hope is but a myth. You give up hope as soon as you took the first breath of this polluted acid air. For even plants have long died here, where the sun shines only 5 hours a day and is always winter but no snow. It was a wonder how humans survied, but survied we did and most would wish that we didn't, that along with the plants, we too would have become exinct long ago. But now, even in death, there will be no escape for us. For on a day almost 2000 years ago, the gods finally decided we should rot in our own hell and give this planet to the devil. He deem this planet the Second Hell and took away our only hope of escape. We now know where we will end up after death. Back to this god forbid planet as phatoms who will have their humanity back to live with their guilt for eturnitys to come. But for those who is above guilt even with their humanity back, cease to exist. But if that's not bad enough, there are agencys who will capture these phatoms in tiny little jars and identify them, so they could sell them to people who had hated them, not love for nobody loves here. And what they will do to the phatoms the devil only know. Oh how the gods would laugh if they were to come back and see us now. Rotting in our own hell just as they deem it so 2000 years ago. Nobody dies of deases here, or of old age. No, the gods took away our humanity. Here, everyone who died, was killed. You might wonder why don't we just kill ourselves early on so no one will hate us, well the same reason we survied, our survial insinct is so great that we can't kill ourself. You might think us as cowards, but knowing what is infront of us once we die, we can't bear to think we sent ourselves there. For we won't know how painful the world is until it's too late. But this story is not really about me or this world, but it's about a girl, Serena, who was sent by the gods to test humans to see if we deseved another chance to live. And pray that they might not judge us to harshly on what was done to her.  
  
My name is Ray Hino, I am the best of the best at killing. The reason I am the best is because I never once miss a target. Every one of my vicuim was poisoned to death. A short but very painful process. There is no antiodote for my poison. You have to know what I put into it to get the cure. The sercet is in my blood. I put my blood in that poison, and I am proud to say that no one has ever find a cure, but many tried because many know when you have an enemy that is rich, well there is a very good chance I would be hired. And you wouldn't want that would you? But I getting side track again, this story begins not with me but with a little girl. On July 5, 5055 at 7:55 prcisly when the sun rise, a 14 year old girl with long blond hair and brown eyes is having baby. It had taken a long labor, this one. The pain had started exactly 25 hours ago. She had started to think this baby wasn't going to make it into this world, when after just a few more mintues she can hear the wail of a new born babe.  
  
The pain had finally stop. But I'm so tired now. Can't seem to get up anymore. I can still see though, and right now Brenda is holding the baby up to me. "Do you want to hold it?" asked Brenda. She seem tired too. Poor girl, only 6 years old and working in this place. Her mother was not kind to her. Teaching her how to work in the slut house even before she could talk. And her hair, black as night and shiny as silk, brown eyes that are so dark that you'll think it's black, and her milk white skin that seem like liquid silk is a curse to her in this place. But her mother says she need the money and that she was going to work in this place anyways, so why not start a little bit early? "Well do you want to hold it Irean?" she asked impasantly. "Oh, ok give it to me and go get the mistress, tell her that it's healthy so we should get the normal amount of 200. And tell her to hurry, I don't want to have to hold it for too long, I can't be so tire when I go and meet the clients." I said, while taking the baby from her. "Ok I'll be right back." She said, getting up at the same time. When she finally left the room, I turn my gaze back to the babe. My third one, which isn't bad since I am 14, and had gotten my period at 10. She have my blond hair, but she had the most beauiful blue eyes. They remind me of the sky, not the sky we have now but a picture I had once seen, with the sunlight and white clouds and blue skies. I can almost feel like I'm seeing the real thing though her eyes. Abrutly I tore my gaze from her, no more foolish thinking. All my softness is going to get me killed one day. But I can't help to look at her again. She is sleeping now, not knowing that within seconds she is going to the house. To be sold and most likely to be trained to serve someone. And this kind of serving is going to kill her. But it can't be help, I told myself firmly. I can't train her here. I have to work, I had spent too much time with her already. Where is that damn girl? She better not stop on her way to eat something before she tells the mistress that it had been born.  
  
Just minutes after her arrival to this world, she is to be cast away and sold. No mother or father for her. But I had suspect no less, I had hope, but the truth is I should have known better.  
  
  
  
I had always known that for people to have no hope for the future or a dream to believe in, everybody would just give up. For now there is no future, there is no hope in the second hell. But as always there are just a couple of special persons who can believe there is light in the dark, there is hope even for the hopeless. But those people, I'm sad to report, die the most painful way, to die the death of a broken dream, to have your spirt shadder like a broken glass, I have always felt nothing for those people until now, now that I am one of them. For I too now share the hope of a savior, an earth angel, bound to help us reach the light but I am afraid that after beening in the dark for too long we are now blind. 


End file.
